Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital communications systems and, more specifically, to a transceiver hopping communications system.
Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) transmissions are generally subject to specific regulations, which may vary significantly from region to region. Devices that emit RF signals in a particular region are required to adhere to regulations for the region. These regulations typically specify certain limitations on bandwidth, duration, and effective power for each segment of usable RF spectrum.
Segments of RF spectrum are commonly assigned to different services and may remain assigned for many years. As technology advances and new types of services are deployed, associated devices are frequently required to operate within an existing set of RF spectrum assignments, designed for historic rather than current needs. A mismatch between historic RF spectrum assignments and current RF spectrum needs frequently leads to inefficient overall utilization of RF spectrum. Furthermore, certain new services may require more RF spectrum than is available within any one type of service.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a technique for more efficiently utilizing existing RF spectrum assignments.